Believe it
by Invader Zeyin
Summary: Gaz has fallen for Zim. They talk for a while when Gaz really does do the unexpected. She gives Zim her number, but when Zim and Dib go out to space to fight a war, what will happen to her? their will be a sequal. It's ZaGr if you don't like it that's okay, i'll be doing some ZaDr soon 3


**Sorry, i'm having mental troubles on making chapters, so for now their just going to be sequals. 3**

**Zim**. Tomorrow is Valentines Day. The whole skool is getting ready for the dance. When you have P.E you have to decorate the gym, and when you have Home ec you're baking cookies and other sweets to serve at the dance. These humans really get into their hollidays. I don't know what the big deal is. I'm in history right now and the teacher is explaining how _Valentines Day_ became a traditional holliday. Well at least I know how to celebrate it and blend in with sociaty. And their is someone I want to ask but . . .

It's the end of the skool day and I am glad! their was so much love in the air you could suffocate. With all this flowers and romance nonscense I couldn't think straight. Zim swear their's something strange going on, the whole day I was thinking about_ her.  
_That isn't normal. Zim shouldn't be waisting my time on this pitiful human, but she was the only thing on my mind. I could't ignore the feeling in my squiddly spooch at lunch, and not because it was beans and rice day, it felt like a hurricane or a tornado just spinning and twising when she sat at by me at lunch.

* * *

**Gaz.** Well today was different. Their were butterflies in my stomach every time I saw him. It was unnatural. I mean, how could I have feelings for him? Well I felt a sudden erge to sit by him at lunch. It was fun I Guess, but not as fun as Gameslave2. We actualy started to have a conversation. here's how it went down.

Me: The food here sucks.

Zim: yeah, are they trying to give us food poisoning?

Me: maybe . . .

Zim: yeah . . . this whole Valentines dance is just crazy, right?

Me: yeah! it's stupid really, I mean the dance and all . . . it's . . .

Zim: hmm . . . where is the Dim- monkey?

Me: with dad at work.

Zim: oh . . .

Me: here's my number. give me a call soon. ( the bell rings)

I don't know why on Earth I would do that! But maybe it's because I know he's not from Earth? Well maybe that's the case but, when Dib finds out . . . that would be the most funniest thing i've ever seen! In my room now playing MK when the phone rings

* * *

**Zim**. When the Gaz human gave me her number I felt like life couldn't get any better. Well I should call her but not now. I have to get ready to face Dib. This morning he said that we have to have the rest of our conversation tonight. I don't know what is going to happen but, I hope that it will not be as terrible as Dib makes it out to be. The door bell rings. I walked over to open it, and of course it was Dib. I motioned him to come in and we sat on the couch. here's hw the conversation went.

Me: So what is going to happen, Dib-stink?

Dib: I got a transmission from outer space. Zim, we have to go to war.

Me: What? When? How much time to we have left?

Dib: we're out of time. We have to leave tonight.

Me: Okay. Have you packed your things?

Dib: Yes. Things aren't going good. I have everything I need. What about you?

Me: Go find GIR, and take him outside. Make sure he gets all his piggies or he'll throw a tantrum.

Dib: Okay, but what we'll you do?

Me: We don't have time for this Dib-human!

GIR's piggies are in his head, Dib is outside with him like I said. And I just finished talking to Gaz human. I only told her that I was never coming back to Earth. She sounded fine, then she hung up. It didn't hurt me, it actualy made me relieved. She would be okay. I walked outside to join the others.

Me: Computer! It's time to pack up.

Coputer: would it damn you to hell if you said please?

Me: will you please pack the base up?

Computer: Of course.

In second the house disapeared, but if you looked on the ground you could see a small lectronic device. I went over to pick it up. Dib said something about the war but I payed no mind. Why would the Almighty Zim care to hear small mmbles from those less superior than he? The tallest are dead, that's what started this war. Dib was helping me because it was a dream of his. To go in space, or to kill alians. He didn't even know what he was asking for, but the Armada could use his help.

* * *

**Gaz.** I couldn't belive I almost fell for him! I feel like a school girl who just got turned down by her true love. Maybe that was the case, I mean he's only been here for three years. He came in the fifth grade so that made us eleven back then? What ever, he's gone now. I don't have to worry about this sick twisted feeling in my stomach. I was wrong. The twisted feeling went to my head. The only thing I could think about was why he had to leave. Why did he? Was it me, or was it how the world treated him? I didn't want to think about it anymore so I grabbed my MK Armaggedon to the Xbox and played live. Hopefully killing will ease the throbbing, sick, twisted pain in my head. Dib isn't home. Where the hell is he? I can't just stay here, I have to go see if he really left. Or just ask him, why?

It was never just walking their, oh no. I ran. It was hard to think, first, because of the lack of air getting in my lungs and two, because it was raining like hell. I didn't know what to expect. But when I got their, not even the house was in sight. Like it was never here. It was hard to believe.


End file.
